


Christmas

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Torchwood, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snippets, based on the stories I posted in the series.</p><p>Avengers: Clint counts his blessings (now if only Natasha would stop smirking)<br/>X-Men: Rogue, Mystique, Storm and Jean commiserate about the men in their lives<br/>Doctor Who: The Doctor should have expected another invasion on Christmas. He hadn't expected who he encountered during it.<br/>The Hobbit: Dís thoughts about what happened during and after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5376068">Mistletoe</a><br/>Glee: Cooper contacts everyone about the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor Who snippet is basically a preview of a story I will begin posting next year.
> 
> The X-Men story can be read to be in the same universe as my story [(Re)Marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/581816).

Clint leaned against his lover’s – his _lover_ ’s, he still couldn’t quite believe his luck – shoulder, closing his eyes when Phil kissed his hair. He could have done without that mission that had threatened to take them away from New York for Christmas, only to turn out to be unnecessary because of faulty information. Still, Phil had admitted that it had been his reaction to having the chance at experiencing a family Christmas taken from him that had motivated him to confess.

Luckily Tony was too distracted by Steve having kissed him as thank you for his present to tease him about the way Clint was sure he was sappily smiling at Phil. Now if only Natasha could be so easily distracted...

Natasha just smirked at the disgruntled look Clint shot her. She’d have to thank Fury and Hill for their help. Not that it had taken much convincing. It seemed they’d all preferred not to spend another Christmas with the pair pining over one another.

~*~

They were putting up the final pieces of Christmas decoration when Erik froze. He pulled a candle holder out of one of the boxes and turned to his husband. “You kept it?”

Charles smiled at him. “Of course I kept your gift.”

“It was from before we returned,” Erik pointed out.

“It was from you.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. He’d hoped they’d get less sappy after their wedding but they were flirting as much as before.

“Come on,” Rogue said. “I think it’s sweet how happy they are.”

“I don’t mind them being happy, I’d just rather they…” he trailed off.

“Yes?”

He took a sip of his hot chocolate, then finally settled on something John had said when they’d first returned to the mansion. “I’d rather not have to watch my parent-figures flirt, especially not so sappily.”

Rogue considered him. “Say, I’ve often seen you with hot chocolate these days. Where do you get it?”

Bobby stared at her, confused by the change in topic. “John makes it. He offered to let me have some.”

“But I rarely see him with hot chocolate,” Rogue pointed out.

Bobby shrugged helplessly. “Perhaps he only feels like having it sometime and just wants to have it ready?” He started when she threw up her hands and stomped off. Was it something he’d said?

Rogue accepted the cup Mystique held out for her. When she took a sip, she looked up in surprise. “Mulled wine?”

“I figured you could use something stronger than hot juice after dealing with that,” Mystique explained.

Rogue groaned. “Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried about being out in the field with him considering how blind he is.”

Mystique nodded in understanding. “Just be grateful at least one of them is starting to make a move, even if he’s too subtle. I was worried for a while that they might pine for decades as Charles and Erik did.”

“Or spend years basically pulling pigtails like Alex and Hank,” Storm added, coming to join them.

“At least Alex and Hank got somewhere and aren’t still trying to impress the other with posturing,” Jean said. She looked to where Scott and Logan were “discussing” something. “I wish they finally get over their denial that they want each other as much as they want me.”

The four exchanged looks.

“Men!”

~*~

The Doctor kept himself near the wall, watching and trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Not the part where there’d been another attack on Earth by an alien race, that was pretty much expected by now. It wasn’t even that he’d once again had to deal with Daleks – though he was wondering how they kept getting out of the time lock. Running into Jack and Alonso early on had also been not too bad, even if he’d have gladly forgone Jack hitting him when he’d first seen him. No, the part troubling him was who had got them out of a... tight situation (which he’d have managed to get them out of on his own, thank you very much).

Jack came to stand beside him. “This is your fault, Doctor. I never expected to see Ianto again and now it’s while I’m travelling with Alonso. Do you have any idea how awkward this is?”

The Doctor gave him a scathing look. “You think it’s awkward for you? I have to fight the Daleks with my ex-lover-cum-archenemy, my ex-girlfriend, my kinda-wife, my daughter, my kinda-son and the mother of my children who I kinda married and never dated.”

Clara rolled her eyes. She really should have known by now that a short trip with the Doctor to what he considered a safe destination would end up with them in trouble and her wishing she’d stayed home and endured the Christmas days with her family.

Meanwhile, the Master, Ianto Jones, Donna Noble, Jenny, the Doctor’s duplicate and River Song stood around the central console while Rose Tyler stood at the opposite wall, pouting at being ignored.

~*~

Dís looked around the room, smiling to herself. Thorin had finally stopped pining over his hobbit. She’d been wondering how long they’d have to keep up their little scheme with the mistletoe – not that she’d minded kissing Bilbo, both because he’d been a gentleman about it and because she loved needling her older brother.

“Enjoying our success?” Balin asked her.

“Enjoying the memory of the day they finally stopped being so foolish,” she corrected. She’d have to ask Ori if he might be able to provide them with drawings of the meeting for the Yule celebration. She had arrived in the room the meeting was held in to find her sons flustered and blushing while Bard and Tauriel were looking quite satisfied. Thorin and Bilbo had shown up almost half an hour late, clothes and hair in disarray and lips swollen, claiming to have got lost on the way.

She’d wanted to ask their spymaster if he knew any details but he’d been nowhere to be found that day. It was Balin who’d told her that Nori and Dwalin had been caught under the mistletoe together and been... gently encouraged... to kiss. Of course Nori had then used the opportunity to swipe one of Dwalin’s daggers and hightailed it out of the room, leaving Dwalin to rush after him. The chase had finally ended in Nori’s rooms and the two of the had not been seen or heard of until the next day.

Dori’s reaction to Ori commenting that it was about time Dwalin figured out that Nori considered the chases he’d always led Dwalin on foreplay had been priceless.

~*~

Kitty and Artie had just finished dinner with his family when both their phones signalled an incoming message.

 **From Cooper:** Finally! My brother is dating Sam.

 **From Kitty:** Do you have proof? Serenading one another, complimenting one another, cuddling and mistletoe kisses don’t count.

 **From Unique:** We saw enough of that during their senior year without them actually dating.

 **From Cooper:** We just caught them making out in the kitchen. Our parents are congratulating and interrogating them right now.

 **From Artie:** Why interrogating? I’d think they know their son’s boyfriend pretty well by now.

 **From Cooper:** They basically want to know when the wedding will be.

 **From Kitty:** I’ll send you the notes we took on their wedding plans.

 **From Sugar:** We’re all visiting after the holidays to discuss those plans. Plus I need detailed information to settle all those bets.

“I think our chances are good for the bet on when they’d see sense,” Artie said. “Did you take part in the bet on Sam’s sexuality?”

Obvious to what was waiting for them upon their return to New York, Sam and Blaine smiled at their parents, fingers interlaced, lips still kiss-swollen.


End file.
